Lafcadio Hearn
thumb|Lafcadio Hearn, o Koizumi Yakumo. Patricio Lafcadio Tessima Carlos Hearn (Santa Maura, antes isla de Leucada, mar Jónico, 27 de junio de 1850 - Tokio, 26 de septiembre de 1904) fue un periodista, traductor, orientalista y escritor grecoirlandés que dio a conocer la cultura japonesa en Occidente. Se nacionalizó japonés y adoptó el nombre de . Biografía Nació en Leucada (Λευκάδα), una de las Islas Jónicas, de donde proviene su nombre, Lafcadio; era hijo de una campesina griega de Citera, Rosa Antonia Kassimati, y de un cirujano militar irlandés católico, Charles Hearn, que se hallaba allí con motivo de la ocupación inglesa; su familia paterna era algo bohemia; un tío suyo, Richard, era pintor y estuvo en la escuela de Barbizón, si bien nunca le atrajo en especial esta disciplina; cuando el futuro escritor tenía seis años su familia se trasladó a Dublín, donde Charles dejó a su mujer y a su hijo al ser destinado a las Indias Occidentales; pero la mujer, antes de volver a su país, confió a su hijo a una tía paterna que vivía en Gales, muy deseosa de que cursara carrera eclesiástica, por lo cual le hizo estudiar en varias escuelas parroquiales; sus padres, en fin, se desentendieron de él y sufrió una infancia bastante triste y solitaria; es más, perdió en un accidente el ojo izquierdo y quedó tuerto, lo que le confirió además un intenso complejo de inferioridad motivado también por su gran miopía; esta es la causa por la cual aparece en sus fotografías sin monóculo, de lado o con los ojos cerrados. Estudió, aparte de en Inglaterra e Irlanda, también en Francia, de cuyo idioma, así como del español, traducirá algunos textos, y perdió la fe completamente. En 1869 marchó a Nueva York, donde se ganó la vida trabajando en los restaurantes. Luego, en Cincinnati (Ohio), trabajó como corrector de pruebas y consiguió ingresar como redactor del The Cincinnati Enquirer en 1873; sus artículos sobre el mundo marginal de la ciudad resultaron muy entretenidos y muy pronto le nombraron cronista; pero sus relaciones íntimas con una mulata, Alethea ("Mattie") Foley, provocaron un escándalo tal que le echaron. Le admitieron en el periódico rival de esa misma ciudad, The Commercial; sin embargo le despidieron también en 1877; tras siete meses de privaciones se marchó a Nueva Orleans y pudo entrar en el periódico Ítem de esta ciudad; se interesa por el vudú, la historia, la cocina y los barrios bajos del lugar y escribe famosos artículos al respecto; ya en 1881 empezó a trabajar con buen sueldo en The Times Democrat, para el que escribió artículos de fondo y sueltos en los números dominicales, donde también publicó traducciones del francés y el español en un pulido estilo literario: de hecho, se considera que Lafcadio Hearn es el único estilista en esa época de los Estados Unidos. Recogió algunos de estos trabajos en Hojas sueltas de literatura extraña (1884) y en Gombo Zhebes (1885), donde ofrece una imagen decadente y hedonista de Nueva Orleans. A partir de este último año sus textos aparecieron en las revistas de Nueva York y en 1887 publicó Fantasmas de China; trabaja también en Scribner's Magazine y ese mismo año The Harper's Magazine le envió como corresponsal a la Martinica, donde permaneció dos años y medio; fruto literario de esa estancia fueron Dos años en las Antillas francesas (Two years in the French est Indies, 1890), la mejor descripción de estas islas publicada hasta hoy, y Youma, The Story of a West-Indian Slave ("Yuma, la historia de un esclavo de las Indias Occidentales"), del mismo año. Publica varias traducciones de escritores franceses importantes (relatos de Guy de Maupassant o Las tentaciones de San Antonio de Gustave Flaubert) y también sus primeros escritos propios. De entre estos últimos, dos novelas: Guita y Karma. thumb|Busto en el parque Lafcadio Hearn de Okubo, [[Shinjuku.]] Absolutamente harto de la mentalidad y costumbres norteamericanas, en 1890 marchó a Japón para escribir allí otra serie de artículos destinada también a The Harper's Magazine; pero, poco después de su llegada a Yokohama, rompió sus relaciones con este periódico irritado por la tiranía de los editores y, con el apoyo del profesor Basil Hall Chamberlain, de la Universidad de Tokio, se dedicó a la enseñanza. Visiones del Japón menos conocido (1894) fue el primero de doce excelentes volúmenes que escribió sobre Japón, cuya lengua nunca llegó a dominar completamente. Se casó con Setsuko Koizumi, perteneciente a una buena familia japonesa de samuráis; ella le dio cuatro hijos y la estabilidad que había estado buscando en sus viajes; además, le contó los interesantes cuentos tradicionales de espectros y aparecidos que aprovechó para escribir sus relatos de fantasmas orientales; su dominio de la lengua local era imperfecto y su esposa ignoraba el inglés, pero ambos podían comunicarse en un japonés rudimentario; consiguió un empleo de profesor de inglés en Matsue, provincia de Shimane; a fin de resolver las cuestiones legales planteadas por su matrimonio, se hizo súbdito japonés en 1895, se convirtió al Budismo y asumió el nombre de Koizumi Yakumo, con lo cual su sueldo pasó a ser muy inferior al de los extranjeros no naturalizados. En 1894 abandonó la enseñanza y obtuvo el pùesto de redactor jefe de The Cronicle, un periódico en inglés de la ciudad portuaria de Kobe; finalmente, el profesor Chamberlain le obtuvo la cátedra de literatura inglesa de la Universidad de Tokio, donde enseñó hasta 1903 e impartió unas lecciones que fueron publicadas de forma póstuma. Su última obra es un agudo sumario de los conocimientos que Hearn llegó a reunir sobre su país adoptivo: Japón. Ensayo de interpretación. Su labor resulta aún muy valiosa para la comprensión del mundo y de la civilización orientales, y destacó también como un excelente narrador de cuentos de fantasmas; entre las diversas colecciones en que reunió estos relatos, destaca en especial Kwaidan, que fue además llevada al cine. Obras * Chita (1884) * Glimpses of Unfamiliar Japan (1894) * Out of the East: Reveries and Studies in New Japan (1895) * Kokoro: Hints and Echoes of Japanese Inner Life (1896) * Gleanings in Buddha-Fields: Studies of Hand and Soul in the Far East (1897) * Exotics and Retrospectives (1898) * Japanese Fairy Tales (1898) y secuelas * In Ghostly Japan (1899) * Shadowings (1900) * Japanese Lyrics (1900) - en haiku * A Japanese Miscellany (1901) * Kottō: Being Japanese Curios, with Sundry Cobwebs (1902) * Kwaidan: Stories and Studies of Strange Things (1903) * Japan: An Attempt at Interpretation (1904; publicado poco después de su muerte) * The Romance of the Milky Way and other studies and stories (1905; obra póstuma) Obras en castellano * "Fantasmas de la China", traducción de Marcos Mayer y posfacio de Pablo de Santis, Editorial La Compañía, Buenos Aires, Argentina (2008). * "El Romance de la Vía Láctea". Colección Bárbaros. Ediciones Barataria, Barcelona (2004). * "Kokoro: ecos y nociones de la vida interior japonesa". Miraguano Ediciones, Madrid. Traducción José Kozer. * "En el Japón espectral". Alianza Editorial, Madrid, 2008. El libro de bolsillo, Biblioteca de fantasía y terror. Traducción de Arturo Agüero Herranz. * "Kwaidan, cuentos fantásticos del Japón". Alianza Editorial, Madrid, 2007. El libro de bolsillo, Biblioteca de fantasía y terror. Traducción de Pablo Inestal (reedición de la primera de 1922). También en Siruela, Madrid, 1987, traducción de Carlos Gardini. Referencias *''Diccionario Bompiani de Autores literarios''. Barcelona: Editorial Planeta-Agostini, 1987. Enlaces externos *Artículo de presentación y selección de textos de Hearn *Sobre la obra de Lafcadio Hearn *[http://editoriallacompania.com/fantasmasdeChina.html Sobre el libro Fantasmas de la China, de Lafcadio Hearn] Categoría:Nacidos en 1850 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1904 Categoría:Escritores de Japón Categoría:Escritores de Irlanda Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Periodistas de Estados Unidos ca:Lafcadio Hearn de:Lafcadio Hearn el:Λευκάδιος Χερν en:Lafcadio Hearn eo:Lafcadio Hearn fi:Lafcadio Hearn fr:Lafcadio Hearn id:Lafcadio Hearn it:Lafcadio Hearn ja:小泉八雲 lt:Lafcadio Hearn pl:Lafcadio Hearn pt:Lafcádio Hearn ru:Хирн, Лафкадио zh:小泉八雲